


FernGully AU

by puta_bruta



Series: Black Panther/KillChalla Fanart [10]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Chrysta!T'Challa, Digital Art, Fan Art, FernGully the Last Rainforest Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puta_bruta/pseuds/puta_bruta
Summary: i drew a thing pt 3





	FernGully AU

**Author's Note:**

> not my background

 

**Author's Note:**

> the chain might be a bit much, but i wanted to draw erik w/ a chain so don't come after me
> 
> also i made sure to give t'challa a phat booty xD it wasn't my intention to make him smaller than erik tho :/ hmm


End file.
